1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving apparatus used for, for example, a camera module of mobile phone and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a lens driving apparatus preferably used for a camera module of a mobile phone and the like, it has been suggested that a lens holder is sandwiched by a pair of ring shaped springs which are arranged at an axis direction so as to perform focusing action and the like (refer to JP Patent Laid Open No. 2004-280031).
In a lens driving apparatus according to a conventional art, a lens group supported by a lens holder can perform only focusing action, in order for giving other functions such as blurring compensation and the like to the lens driving apparatus, it was necessary to equip a lens group and the like for blurring compensation separately.
Therefore, in a conventional art, it has been difficult to realize a lens driving apparatus which is small size having multi functions.